


To Be

by p_u_m_p_k_i_n



Category: Original Work
Genre: ChristmasElves, DeinosxKanin, Demons, Easter Bunny, EasterBunnyKanin, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, SantaClaus, Slash, VampireDeinosMazur, Vampires, VampirexEasterBunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_u_m_p_k_i_n/pseuds/p_u_m_p_k_i_n
Summary: Bloodsuckers! Stay away from them! However, when a new club opens in Edinburgh, called 2B, a place where beings from the Otherworld can party peacefully with vampires and demons, it is the Easter Bunny who is persuaded by the Christmas Elves to go there. A chaotic night begins that ends for the Easter Bunny in the bed of the club owner and vampire Deinos Mazur. Hey, It's not what you think! Carrots!





	To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short story, nothing too long.  
> I know the pairing is quite unique and unusual but that's because I love to challenge myself by exploring an idea which I haven't read before. This story can be read under my wattpad account: @LisaSummer101

Edinburgh was an old city full of narrow winding streets and small houses built of sandstone, which reached only a few floors into the sky. In the center of the city, on top of a mountain, the Edinburgh Castle stood. A magnificent castle consisting of several buildings that told the history of the Scots. The castle towered so imposingly on the mountain Castle Rock that the city looked like a settlement of dwarves.

During the day, tourists from all corners of the world could be seen on the streets walking up to the castle to attend a guided tour or to explore the walls on their own, armed with a headphone and an audio equipment. The people of Edinburgh had long since become accustomed to the crowds of tourists following after small flags. They considered them with a quick glance before turning back to their activities.

No one suspected that their city held a very special secret: It was a creature with bushy fur, much softer than the appearance would suggest. Diligent in its way, it forgot itself and the time gladly. Adults knew it from their childhood, and among their children the creature still had a firm place in the children's hearts. When spring came and the little rascals ran through the house and gardens with their baskets, the creature showed itself by hiding the most beautifully painted eggs. 

Adults had long since been closed to the creature's magic; children still had a little time before they carried the burden of life on their shoulders. But it was a short time in which the beings of the Otherworld breathed in the children's books; too quickly the day came when they were only ink, bound to paper, enclosed between two cardboard covers. This was the time when not only Santa Claus, but all other magical beings were forgotten. It was also the time when the creature lost the children. From then on they no longer believed in him ... the Easter Bunny.

Kanin shrugged his shoulders: It had never bothered him that children grew up and ceased to believe in him. His work did not become less. With his paw he reached into the box he had placed directly next to him, grasping for the screws and he fastened two medium-sized metal plates in front of him to the machine. The machine, a device consisting of several rolls, clamping arms, cutting knives and adhesive tape holders, was his latest invention, which he had been working on for over a month. The order came from Santa Claus, whose Christmas Elves last year were unable to keep up with the preparations for Christmas by processing the wish lists. Apparently, nowadays, children want more presents than ever. His gift-wrapping machine would take a lot of work off the Elves next Christmas.

Kanin was the Easter Bunny in the 68th generation. His father had passed this title on to him, after his seven older siblings had avoided this position with ridiculous excuses. Since he was the last one to live in his parents' den at the time, the title was unceremoniously forced upon him. That was seven years ago, and Kanin could no longer imagine not being the Easter Bunny. He loved working in the factory, which was located underground in an old part of Edinburgh. He could work here for hours without being disturbed. 

Kanin suspected that the machine for Santa Claus would not be ready for another three months. He took the soldering iron in his paw and started soldering several cable ends. When he put it aside, he heard a shrill sound. Kanin stood up, wiped his greasy paws on an old rag and then stepped through the door into the main hall. There stood a huge machine that stretched for fifty meters, making an howling alarm sound. He saw a fast, flashing light flickering by the paint drums, and he opened the lid of the one, which showed him the error message. The blue paint was empty, Kanin noticed. 

The strong smell of the paint went up his sensitive nose, making him twitch his whiskers. Kanin hopped through the hall into an adjoining room. Here in the storeroom the paint pots were piling up. He grabbed a bucket of blue paint and came back with it. He opened it with a spatula and tipped the contents into the empty paint drum. He scraped the last remnants out of the bucket, then pushed the lid back and switched the machine on.

Kanin took several steps back and looked at his work with satisfaction. He had built the machine in the second year as Easter Bunny before he had shut down and dismantled the old one from his grandfather's time, which had been long overdue in his opinion. This morning he decided to test run his fully automated egg painting machine, to see if anything needs to be repaired. He wouldn't start producing Easter eggs until next year in January.

Kanin hopped to the part of the machine where white and brown eggs rolled over the conveyor belt into a water bath. The eggs were cleaned by fast rotating leather cloths, then they fell into a large pot where they were hard boiled before running again over the conveyor belt with radiators on both sides to dry them off. As soon as the eggs were dry, they were sucked up by suction knobs and a number of brushes painted the eggs swiftly in the most amazing designs. After drying them a second time, they were polished and finally the machine sorted them into boxes. During one single day, his invention provided Kanin with a proud number of beautifully painted eggs.

Satisfied with the performance of his egg painting machine, Kanin hopped back into the room where Santa Claus' gift wrapping machine was. He took a thin metal plate from the shelf and wanted to cut it to a smaller size as when his ears straightened up. He heard the elevator door open. Frowning, wondering if his father would come to visit him unexpectedly, he hopped out of the room to greet him. Two beings were standing in his factory, and their unannounced arrival caused Kanin to stumble, especially since it meant they had broken into his home. 

"Ho ho!", the taller of the two Elves imitated Santa's voice while greeting him.

"My front door is locked ...", Kanin said promptly to the Elves, without returning the greeting. "Did you two break in?"

"What? No!" said the smaller Elf, his cheeks turning red. "We're not burglars! Doors always open for Elves. How else can Santa Claus put the presents under the Christmas tree? With his cupcake belly, never! He hasn't been able to fit through a chimney in a long time."

That started off great! Kanin already felt the first signs of an headache building up behind his temples, and he wondered if it would be very rude to send the two Christmas Elves away without listening to the reason of their visit. It was almost midnight ... Carrots! What did they want from him so late?


End file.
